Be More Chill
by MelodyGrace1809
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug based on the plot of Be More Chill the musical. Adrien is the least popular boy in school, but what if you could take a pill which made you cool? It tells you what to do. Rated M for mentions of sex and some swearing.
1. More than survive

**Here we go! On instagram you guys voted for Be more chill, so here comes the first chapter!**

 **The story will be organised with each song being a chapter, Adrien as Jeremy and all other characters suited to their respective musical characters. The chapters will vary in length, this one being long because of the sheer length of the song XD. Without further ado, here we go!**

 **Update: I subconsciously wrote chapter 2 in 1st person present tense and I'm more used to it and like it so I changed this chapter to fit that too**

* * *

"C-c-c-cmon. C-c-c-cmon. Go, go! C-c-c-cmon. C-c-c-cmon. Go, go!" I shout quietly at the computer screen, making sure nobody is behind me. It was 7am, he would have to go to school soon.

"I'm waiting for my porno to load. My brain is gonna freaking explode. And now of course it's time to hit the road, which means I'll be uncomfortable all day, but that isn't really such a change. If I'm not feeling weird or super strange my life would be in utter disarray, because freaking out is my okay."

"GOOD MORNING, TIME TO START THE DAY!" I shout, switching off my computer, and watching the sun rise through his window. I leap over the couch and pull my clothes on, ready to go to school. I mutter my little stutter anthem "c-c-c-cmon" as I try to decide how to get there.

"Should I take the car or walk instead?" I feel my stomach filling up with dread. "Dude, weigh the options calmly and be still. Now, if I take the car I'll look real weak, but if I walk when I arrive I'm gonna straight up reek, and my boxers will be bunchy and my pits will leak... oh god, I wish I had the skill to just be fine and cool and chill."

School is hard, being the new kid. People don't notice me, don't really care about me, but sometimes it really feels like they do. Two more years and this will all be over, but it feels so tedious. "I don't wanna be a hero. I just wanna stay in the line." I mutter to myself. "I'll never be a Rob Deniro, for my Joe Pesci is fine, so I'll follow my own rules, and I'll use them as my tools to stay alive. I don't wanna be special, no no, I just wanna survive."

I decide to take the car. Even though I seem like such a pampered stuck up rich kid with a personal chauffeur and bodyguard I have no option. At least this way my dad won't get mad at me. If he isn't already, for whatever reason.

* * *

I hate like hearing all the gossip. It's so boring, and the same thing every time. I wish I could turn my ears off, but sadly the world doesn't work like that.

"So Alya said that Lila told Nathaniel, 'I'll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool.' And then she lost at pool deliberately" Chlone gasps dramatically to Sabrina.

"That is sooo awesome..." Sabrina responds.

"Sabrina!" Chloe warns.

"Oh, I mean slutty." She corrects herself.

"And then Madeline was all like-" Alya tries to continue, but is interrupted by Chloe.

"I'm telling the story, Alya!" She shouts, then looks at me, as I try not to stare, and giggles. "Oh my god, he is like, totally getting off on that. Ugh."

I almost didn't see where he was going, because my feet know the way to my locker, but I accidentally bumped into Kim. "Yo, don't touch my, tiny ass" Kim yelled, but before I could argue that I was just trying to get to his locker, he becomes distracted, seeing his friend, Nathaniel. "Yo, Nath! So what's the story with Lila?"

Nathaniel gods red, but not in an embarrassing way, but in the I-know-I'm-popular way. "Oh, I shouldn't say" he laughs. "But it's a good thing I rock at pool." They walk off jeering in the other direction.

I navigate the dangerous halls, focusing on a poster somewhere on the wall, avoiding any eye contact all and and trying hard to remain unseen.

The poster's closer now, what does it say? "It's a sign up for the afterschool play..." I thought out loud, pausing, then continuing my walk. "It's a sign up sheet for getting called gay and that's not what I need right now, that's it." I hang a left and there's...

"Marinette" I whisper, not even noticing my focus sway to the blue haired girl. "Marinette DuPain Cheng..."

"Um, did you say something?" Marinette turns around and looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"um.. er, I..." I don't get a word out, so I just run off to class, scolding myself under my breath. "Well that was smooth, that was super pimp. My 'mac daddy' game couldn't be more limp. No time to wallow, no instead, just clear your brain and move ahead, accept that you're one of those guys who'll be a virgin 'til he dies..."

"I don't wanna be a baller! I just want some skills to count on. If my nuts were any smaller, they would be totally gone. If I continue at this rate, the only thing ll ever date is my MacBook Pro harddrive, I don't wanna be Clooney, no no, I just wanna survive..."

* * *

Class was boring. Marinette was there, but I had to try hard not to stare. MY only friend wasn't in my math class, so I just had to wait for lunch to see Nino, the only other guy in the school who was unpopular enough to be friends with me. The only difference is that Nino is so carefree. He doesn't care what people think, and I wish I could be more like that. I've known Nino since before my father allowed me to go to school.

"Nino!" I shout, walking out of my class and seeing my friend leave his. He has his signature hoodie on and headphones slung over his ears. The other boy waves back, then returns to waving his arms in the air weirdly.

He comes to meet me, a tune to his words. "Adrien, my buddy, how's it hanging, lunch was banging, had my sushi, got my slushy and more! The roll was Meki Maki and I'm feelin' kinda cocky cuz the girl at sev elev gave me a generous pour!" He sings.

"You're listening to Bob Marley again, aren't you?" I laugh.

"Oh! I'm listening to Marley and the groove is hella gnarly and we're almost at the end of the song! And that was the end now tell me friend, how was class, you look like ass, what's wrong?" He laughs loudly, talking his headphones off.

"Well... I wrote Marinette a letter, telling her how I feel..." I begin.

"That's progress!" Nino exclaims.

"Yeah...then I tore it up and flushed it." We both sigh at the same time. "I-it's still progress." I defend myself.

"It's all good" Nino tries to change the discussion. "I heard on discovery that humanity has stopped evolving!" He says, a little too excitedly.

"That's... good?" I replh questioningly.

"Evolution is survival of the fittest, right. But now, because of technology, you don't have to be strong to survive! Which means there's never been a better time in history to be a loooserrr!" He laughs. "So own it! Why try to be cool when you could be..."

"Signing up for the play." MY attention isn't on Nino anymore.

"I was gonna say getting stoned in my basement..."

"No, I mean, look who's signing up for the play!" I look back to the sign up sheet. A particular girl walks up to it with a pen.

"Marinette..." I sigh.

"Marinette" Nino echoes, understanding now. Marinette signz her name on the paper, a heart over the 'i', and then giggles happily.

I feel his body moving through the air. Watch my converse walking over there. I take a shaky breath and I prepare.

"Who cares if people think I'm lame? Marinette signed, I'll do the same!" I grab the pen and write my name, shakily.

"GAY!" Kim laughs, other people in the coridoor joining in. Nino sighs, looking at the floor. Marinette is no longer anywhere to be seen.

The chatter ends when Chloe laughs "I like gay people" like an idiot, then everyone disperses.

"I'm never gonna be the cool guy. I'm more the one who's left out. Of all the characters at school, I am not the one who the story's about. Why can't someone just help me out? And teach me how to thrive... help me to more than survive!"

"If this was an apocalypse, I would not need any tips in how to stay alive. But since the zombie army's yet to descend, and the period is going to end I'm just trying my best to pass the test and survive."

Off to rehearse for the play, then.


	2. I love play rehearsal

I walk into the empty amphitheater, right to the side of the stage. I call out, "hello?" And it echoes. Looking into the seats, there is only one person there. I only see the back of her head, but I'd recognize those signature pigtails anywhere. Marinette.

She turns around, and smiles a giant smile, ushering for me to sit next to her. "Is it just us?" I whisper, for no reason. Nobody would hear me even if I screamed.

"Oh, more people will come later..." she giggles, and she looks like she's about to say something, but then turns away. I contemplate asking her something, then decide against it. This awkward game repeats a couple of times, each of us opening out mouths like fish, until we both speak in unison.

"Do you- wait, you talk first." We both say, then laugh. She speaks. "This is your first time here, right?" She asks.

I nod. "But, not yours?" I guess. She gasps, grinning. "Of course not! I love play rehearsal, because it's the best! Because it is fun. I love play rehearsal, and I get depressed as soon as it's done...But not depressed as in like kill yourself depressed, no, I'm not into self-harm, dude, I swear, here check my arm!" She thrusts her hand out for me to see.

"I... I get it." I laugh a little, gently pushing her hand back towards her.

"See, I just use the word to emphasize a point, and show the passion I have got! I am passionate a lot! Want to know about it?" She is practically singing her feelings. It's... adorable.

"Of course! Tell me." I encourage, and she jumps onto the stage and dances as she sings her heart out.

"I have mad, gigantic feelings, Red and frantic feelings about most everything! Like gun control, like spring. Like if I'm living up to all I'm meant to be... I also have a touch of ADD..." her voice trails away. "Where was I? Oh, right!"

"I love play rehearsal" She begins again. "'Cause you are equipped with directions and text, life is easy in rehearsal, you follow a script so you know what comes next!" She acts out each part with character. Then, as if it was possible, her speech speeds up.

"Any-who the point that I'm getting to is sometimes life can't work out in the it It works out in the play... Like the only time I get to be the center of attention is when I'm Juliet!" She twists her skirt and bats her eyes. "Or Blanche DuBois." She puts on the posh accent. "And can I mention? That was really one of my best roles. Did you see that?"

"No.. but I wish I could have!" I yell applauding her bows on the stage and pretending to throw flowers and confetti.

"And no matter how hard I try... It's impossible to narrow down the many reasons why-y-y"

I love play rehearsal, I happiness cry whenever it starts! It's just so universal, getting to try playing so many parts! Most humans do one thing for all of their lives, the thought of that gives me hives!" She shivers comically, then steps off the stage, walking towards me and collapsing back into her seat. "I've got so many interests I wanna pursue, and why am I telling this to you?"

I sit with my mouth half agape, no words. "Guess there's a part of me that wants to!" She winks, and stands back up immediately. Was that a sign? The moment is over as soon as it came.

"Back to play rehearsal! My brain is like 'buzz'" her fingers twist around her head and she makes a funny face. "My heart is like 'wow!'" Then she puts her hands to her heart. "'Cause we're here at play rehearsal! And it's starting!" She spins around again and again.

"We're starting!" How is she not dizzy, I wonder. "It's starting!" She takes a breath, and returns to her seat.

"Soon."


End file.
